


Slipping

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Remix, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, he's all that!remix, philinda au, what if she hadn't left?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Remix of He’s All That Chapter 10. - Or the version where Melinda didn’t run and Phil kissed her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He's All That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000454) by [suallenparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker). 



She did it for him. Offering herself to help. Nothing more. When he leaned down, she didn’t believe herself, but it was the only defense she had. She wanted this kiss and she knew she couldn’t have him any other way.

No, this was for him and Audrey. Just a kiss to reassure him.

He was gentle with her, but he always was. Gentle hands cupping her face and resting on her right shoulder. Gentle mouth moving over hers. Slow, tentative. She tilted her head to reach his mouth better. Their noses brushed against each other. She loved the little gasp he did once she opened her mouth to nibble on his bottom lip. His hand squeezed her shoulder and she stepped closer. She had known he’d be good at this. This felt fantastic.

She moved her hands to his back. Touching him like this felt so good! They both groaned when their tongues met. He tasted great, fresh. And like tea. His hand wandered to her nape and she let her hands wander too. She had wanted to touch him for so long. Pressing herself against his body, she caressed the muscles of his back beneath his ribcage. His skin was smooth, hot.

Crap. His skin! She broke away from his mouth, his soft, wonderful mouth and opened her eyes. Her hands had wandered underneath his shirt and she had barely noticed her own action. This was her escalation alone. He still restricted his touch to her face and her shoulder. He hadn’t even fastened his grip on her. And she was pressing herself against him, for heaven’s sake! A little longer and she would’ve moved her leg up his hip just to get closer. Because she wanted him closer. Much, much closer. Crap. She pulled her hands from underneath his shirt and took a step back. This was insane!

His eyelids fluttered, but stayed closed. The hand on her neck added gentle pressure, holding her in place. “May,” he breathed, “please, more …”

Yes. More. She swallowed. But before she had to ask, “Do you want me?”

He looked at her and took a breath. “Yes.”

“I’m not -” _Audrey_ , she wanted to say.

But he cut in, “I want to kiss you for days.” He licked his lips. “I want to -”

She kissed him. How could she resist him any longer? He groaned and his right hand moved from her cheek to the back of her hair. Again, they tasted each other. It was marvelous. If he really wouldn’t object, she could kiss him for days too. She loved touching him like this. Her hands moved back underneath his shirt. He trembled when she dragged her fingertips up and down his sides. She loved the sounds he made.

She pressed her hips into his and felt his hard erection. God, yes! She was already dripping with arousal. She wanted him so much!

This time, he broke their kiss. His hand cradled her cheek again and he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. “Just tell me to stop and I stop, I …”

She wanted him naked and as close as humanly possible. “Touch me,” she breathed. She pressed her palms against his stomach. She needed to feel him!

He moaned and pressed his lips against hers. His left hand folded around her nape, but his right one moved down her back and cupped her ass. Oh yes. She wanted to feel his hands on her skin. They wore too many clothes!

She pulled her hands from underneath his shirt, grabbed the hem and pushed it up his body. It had to go! Fortunately he took the hint. Within moments, he pulled it over his head and tossed it, while she rid herself of her sweater. He helped her with her tank top. His eyes widened as she took off her sports bar. He licked his lips and she wanted to kiss him just for that. Then she could finally feel him skin to skin, her nipples brushing against his chest hair. It felt marvelous. He explored her body with his hands, her sides, her breasts, her stomach. Her ass. She ran her hands up his arms over his shoulders and into his hair. It felt as soft as she thought it would. And god, this man could kiss. She loved this!

She rubbed her hips against him and he groaned. She wanted to fuck him. She felt empty. And he was hot and hard against her thigh. She wanted him to fill her up.

He kissed her chin, her jawline, her throat.

“Do you want to stop?” she asked breathlessly. She wanted him to want her too. She needed his permission to go further.

He lifted his head. “I want -” He sighed. His hands squeezed her hips. “We can stop, if you want,” he said. His hair was ruffled, his cheeks flushed. She wanted to kiss him again so badly. She wanted to cup his erection and stroke him. She wanted to look at him naked. Oh god, she really, really wanted to fuck him.

“I’ve got condoms in my bag,” she said.

His eyes widened. “I want you so much!”

She lifted her chin for another kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body, pressing her breasts against his chest. She rubbed her hips against his erection and he groaned.

She kicked off her shoes and he did the same, still kissing each other. Yes, they should do this for days! She hated to break away but she had to get rid of the rest of their clothes. She pulled down her leggings and panties with one swift move and he mimiced her. Smart man.

His cock was fully erect and beautiful. She touched him and his eyes fell shut as he groaned. Then they were kneeling on the mats, their bodies pressed against each other. His hands massaged her ass while hers was trapped between them, stroking his cock.

She needed to get a condom before she would just mount him like that! She broke their kiss, which was hard, because his lips followed hers.

“Condoms,” she rasped against his mouth. “Now.”

“You’re so smart,” he mumbled and nibbled on her bottom lip.

Smart. She smiled. “Responsible.”

He kissed her briefly and leaned leaned his forehead against hers. “Both.”

God, this man! She wanted him so much! His hands came to rest on her hips, his thumbs stroking over her skin. She turned around and reached for her bag. When she pulled it towards her, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, making her keen and curve her back into him. He was killing her!

She grabbed the zipper of one of the side pockets. Her fingers tremble. He brushed her ponytail aside with his left hand before he nibs on the dip of her shoulder. She hissed. He felt so damn good! Gritting her teeth, she focused on her task and searched the side pocket for the condoms. No luck. Crap! Of course they were in the other pocket!

He nibbled and kissed her neck. His hands caressed her stomach and held her against him. His hot cock rested against her ass.

“Coulson!” she gasped and leaned into him.

“Phil.” He kissed her throat. “Call me Phil.” His hands cupped her breasts. His thumbs brushed over her nipples.

It felt so good! She turned her head to glance at him. “Phil …”

He kissed her while he moved his right hand down her abdomen to her pussy as his left hand continued to massage her breast. She moaned.

“Melinda, call me Melinda.”

“Melinda.” He smiled against her lips. She smiled too. Then she keened because his thumb brushed over her clit and his fingers ran through her folds.

“You’re so wet,” he breathed out. “Feel so good …”

“”Phil!” All she wanted was to turn around, press him into the mats and mound him. Or lean forward and let him take her from behind. No. Not this time. She flipped around the bag. This time she wanted to see his face while she’d have him inside her. She wanted to kiss him, watch him come. She wanted to wrap herself around him. So she focused on the bag. His stroking fingers messed with her concentration.

Again, she struggled with the zipper but eventually she managed to open the second side pocket. She laughed with victory as she finally got hold of a wrapped condom. She took it and turned around in Phil’s arms. Phil. It felt good calling him that. His hands glided from her front to her back without losing touch once. It felt good being this close to him.

He looked at her, smiling.

Her heart skipped a beat.

“You’re magnificent,” he said.

She felt like it underneath his gaze. His hands rubbed her back. She kissed him quickly. He was magnificent too.

He took the condom from her, opened it and put it on his cock as she ran her hands over his arms. She couldn’t get enough of touching him. She could hardly wait to feel him inside her!

When the condom was in place, he looked at her again.

“How do you want to do this?” he asked.

Every which way and all the time. She took him by the shoulders and pushed gently. He gasped and sat back.

“Yes,” he breathed. He was killing her!

She cradled his face and kissed him as she straddled him. They both groaned when his cock graced her pussy. He grabbed her hips and squeezed. His legs pulled up behind her. She reached between their bodies and aligned his cock with her entrance. They kissed when she slowly took him inside of her. She rode him and they kissed. His pubic bone rubbed against her clit. It was wonderful. This was different than sex with Thomas. Different than sex with Argos. More.

Phil, he was … magnificent. Truly. She couldn’t get enough of him.

He bucked his hips up against hers and she keened.

“Sorry,” he hissed.

Oh god. She sucked on his bottom lip and quickened up her pace, taking him faster. “Do it again,” she rasped against his lips.

His fingers tightened around her hips and he obeyed. Again, and again he pushed up into her. Tilting her hips just a little, he hit the perfect spot inside her. This was perfect. Bliss!

“Melinda!” He came and lost his rhythm, thrusting into her.

But it was enough. She buried her face in the crock of his neck as her orgasm washed over her. “Phil!”

Then they held each other. His arms wrapped around her waist, her hands caressing his hair, his face, his throat. Still kissing, still joined. She loved this. His tenderness. How he touched her. How he made her feel. Safe. Like she’s enough.

“I should call Audrey,” he mumbled against her mouth.

What? Her stomach felt like ice. She pulled away and looked at him. “What?”

His eyes fluttered open and he swallowed. His hands caressed her back and right now she wanted to punch him for that.

“I think it’s not fair to her if I go to the ball with her when all I want is you,” he said.

What? The ice in her stomach melted away.

“But …” He blushed and dug his head. “We don’t have to go to the ball together,” he added. “I just thought, we were …”

“I want to go to the ball with you,” she said and kissed him quickly.

He smiled. “Really?”

She nodded. “If that’s what you want.”

“Is this serious for you?” he asked and tilted his head. “Us?”

Yes. She was serious about him. It scared her a little how much. But she wasn’t a coward. “Yes.”

She kissed him again because she wanted to.


End file.
